


i can't live without you (heaven knows i really tried)

by thisapathy



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, carl is older, like 18-19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisapathy/pseuds/thisapathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick kissed the top of his head before pulling back and kissing him square on the mouth. Carl responded immediately, leaning into Rick as he kissed back. It was short-lived, unfortunately, because although Rick didn’t mind the faint lingering taste of coffee on Carl’s lips he had to ask: “Why are you drinking coffee?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can't live without you (heaven knows i really tried)

**Author's Note:**

> \+ just a dumb short little thing i wrote. it's past tense and tbh idk how i feel about it.  
> \+ based on this tumblr post: Imagine your OTP where one is the Fully Functional Adult™ and the other has been living off of coffee and fruit snacks for three days straight.  
> \+ for lyssa because I've been a mess lately and she's been so tolerant!

As the miles flew by, Rick's eyes grew tired. The trip was long past the point of exhausting; 1900 miles in less than 72 hours is definitely not recommended. Rick fueled his trip home with bathroom stops which proved to be counter productive because every time he'd stop, he'd grab a 32 oz drink to take with him.

Rick soon fell victim to highway hypnosis. He passed at least 2 different mile markers without realizing it. Finalizing Aunt Mildred's estate was hell. The long meetings with the attorneys made Rick miss the hours he sometimes spent at his desk in the station. He’d rather work a 7 day week. He'd rather do literally anything else but sit in a cold office building and discuss stocks and the sale of Mildred's house. He'd definitely rather be at home with Carl. And then Rick remembered: _Carl_.

Carl stayed home much to Rick’s dismay; he had exams all week that he couldn't afford to miss. They talked and FaceTimed once but Rick still felt an emptiness deep down that couldn't be fulfilled with an hour long phone conversation. It was the first time they'd been apart for the entire year they'd been together. Carl seemed to be coping better than Rick was. He seemed to enjoy his independence, Rick thought.

Rick made one last stop in Macon to stretch his legs and take a piss. He shrugged to himself as he paused by the soda fountain in Love's. What the hell, he figured. He'd at least be caffeinated enough to talk to Carl when he got home before he passed out in their bed.

To stay alert, Rick sipped his Coke, turned up the radio and blasted the AC. He rolled into the driveway before midnight. Rick grabbed his duffle bag out of the back seat and went up to the front door. It was unlocked; he made a mental note to chastise Carl for that later.

"Carl?" Was that coffee Rick smelled?

Carl came walking out of his old bedroom, now deemed the office, in pajama pants, messy hair and a cup of coffee in his hand. God, he was a sight for Rick’s tired eyes. He gave Rick a sleepy smile. "Hey."

"Hey." A wide grin spread across Rick's face and he dropped his bag, holding his arms out. Carl sat his mug down on a nearby table and walked into Rick's arms. Rick hugged him tight--too tight, probably, judging by the amount of wiggling Carl did until Rick loosened his grip. Still, he pressed his nose into the top of Carl's hair and breathed in. "God, I missed you."

"It's only been three days," Carl replied comically.

"Don't care." Rick squeezed him again and Carl relented, letting Rick hug him as long as he wanted. Rick kissed the top of his head before pulling back and kissing him square on the mouth. Carl responded immediately, leaning into Rick as he kissed back. It was short-lived, unfortunately, because although Rick didn’t mind the faint lingering taste of coffee on Carl’s lips, he had to ask: “Why are you drinking coffee?”

“Because we don’t have food and I didn’t feel like going to get food.”

“It’s eleven PM.”

Carl shrugged. “I’m hungry. Coffee makes me not hungry.”

Rick sighed and walked into the kitchen. Sweetener packets were scattered across the counter beside the coffee pot and bottle of french vanilla creamer. An empty box of Avengers fruit snacks had been left next to the microwave. No matter how much Rick drilled it into him, Carl never learned to throw his trash away. “Jesus, Carl, have you eaten _anything_ in the past 3 days?”

“I found a pack of Pop-Tarts in the pantry. I had them for dinner last night.”

Rick studied Carl’s face for a moment before deciding he was being absolutely serious. He wanted to be mad, but Carl looked so damn adorable and Rick missed him more than he should have. He rolled is eyes, walking over to grab the house phone from the counter. “Good thing Domino’s is open till midnight.”

Carl grinned and walked over, wrapping his arms around Rick’s waist. “I missed you.”

Rick laughed. “Of course you did.”


End file.
